Olvido
by levadura
Summary: El esfuerzo de Ryou por combatir el olvido.


**Olvido**

Genre: Family/Angst

Published: 04-17-10

Words: 2,268

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Advertencia<em>: **NO** es romance. Sería incesto. YGO no es mío, fin del disclaimer.

_Summary_: La última carta a su hermana, para que no lo olvide, pero sobre todo para no olvidarla.

_**Olvido**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1812/19xx_**

No quisiera comenzar esta carta de manera tradicional, con palabras que de tan resobadas, pierdan el sentido; sin embargo desconozco otra manera en la que pueda emprender esta tarea que me resulta tan ardua.

Jamás podré escribir con claridad todo lo que te quiero.

Nunca podré comunicarte con estas burdas oraciones todo lo que me agobia ahora.

_No sé por dónde empezar._

He borrado estas mismas palabras –estas mismas ideas– tantas veces que ahora me siento inseguro hasta de mis pensamientos.

Creo que debo empezar por partes. E intentar ser sincero, porque no lo he sido y quiero que me perdones por ello, pero no me resulta algo fácil. Quiero explicarte el por qué de ésto y quiero que guardes mi secreto, así como cuando éramos niños y todo nos parecía sencillo. Quiero que también seas indulgente por haber olvidado escribirte por tanto tiempo, por no haber intentado alcanzarte. Quiero que le digas a mamá que estoy bien a pesar de todo, que la extraño y que me perdone.

No está entre mis intenciones justificarme, porque yo no creo en las justificaciones y hasta hace poco no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme. No tenía nada qué pedirle al mundo. Quizás era mi inconsciencia, o una felicidad gratuita y efímera en la que estaba confiado; pero igualmente siento mucho mi error.

Primero es necesario pedirte disculpas, pero antes, ¿recuerdas la convicción de papá de que el orden natural por lo general agrupa las cosas en tres? Para no perder el orden, quiero ser fiel a este principio, porque sé que de otra manera mi mente desordenada divagaría ocupada en otros asuntos.

Y es importante decírtelo todo de una vez… que lo saque todo de una vez por todas, porque esta será probablemente la última carta que te escriba.

**I.**

Quiero disculparme por el pasado, pues como las cosas se han puesto muy complicadas, no he podido escribirte. Es que muchas veces he tenido la intención, pero pareciera que las palabras se quedan atoradas entre la punta de la pluma y la superficie del papel. He intentado también escribirte algunas cosas por correo electrónico, pero no puedo hacer que las palabras fluyan igual. No puedo hacer sentir mis palabras tan personales, como cuando mis emociones las distorsionan. (Cuando me emociono las palabras resbalan de manera distinta, mis letras son más alargadas o más pequeñas, mi cuerpo resiente con facilidad esos cambios de ánimo).

No te he escrito, sobre todo, porque me he sentido incapaz de hacerlo. No quiero mentirte, pero no sé cómo evitarlo, simplemente sé que algo no anda bien conmigo. No son drogas, ni ninguna cosa por el estilo, deja de preocuparte por eso. Sólo quiero decirte que repentinamente tengo esta sensación de que no soy el mismo… que me he dejado atrás, por alguna extraña circunstancia.

Quiero estar tranquilo y ocuparme en cosas sencillas e inútiles, pero simplemente no puedo. He vuelto al terapeuta, pero por más que hablo y hablo y hablo, yo no resuelvo nada y él no encuentra nada malo.

No sé qué me sucede.

Me estoy volviendo loco, sé que hay algo malsano en mí, en mi mente... no quiero que te asustes, sé que a pesar de tu edad eres una niña muy fuerte. Te cuento esto porque confío en ti más que en nadie y sé que podrás escuchar todas mis revelaciones sin juzgarme.

Una noche soñé que algo tiraba de mi mano, repentinamente abría mis ojos y me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y había una forma desfigurada, presumiblemente sin vida, que sostenía mi mano. Sus ojos estaban enteramente abiertos, con una delgada capa traslúcida sobre ellos, que dejaba atisbar el color castaño de sus ojos.

Estaba muy pálido… o pálida –no lo sabía al principio– y tenía la boca abierta en una expresión aterrorizada, como si tuviera la mandíbula desencajada. Sus dientes estaban amarillentos, su rostro desencarnado. A pesar de su apariencia grotesca y el obvio estado de descomposición en el que se encontraba, no me sentí asustado. Me encontraba, más bien en un estado de perplejidad que evitaba que me moviera o que dejara de observarla con la más grande de las sorpresas.

Repentinamente me percataba que estábamos en la orilla de una cama y su cabeza pendía del borde. Y repentinamente, cuando intentaba hacer que el cadáver me soltara la mano, porque el hedor se intensificaba cuanto más tiempo pasaba con éste y más moscas se agolpaban alrededor de su boca, sus párpados se movieron un poco. Cuando intenté zafarme con más persistencia, me asió completamente y sus ojos perdidos se enfocaron con rapidez en mi rostro.

Había un bulto a su lado, una pequeña masa amorfa que asía con su otro brazo. Una pequeña mano se asomaba entre la tela a su costado y alcancé a ver entre los recovecos de las sábanas hechas sombra, una cabeza infantil cuarteada... como una muñeca de porcelana que acaba de estrellarse contra el sueño.

No pude soportarlo más… abrí los ojos de inmediato, sentía un dolor terrible en el abdomen. Mis ojos estaban empañados. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos, fijos en el techo oscuro, con miedo a moverme y descubrir que esa monstruosa criatura me acompañaba en la cama, esperé a la mañana siguiente.

**II.**

Quiero disculparme por el presente.

¿Te acuerdas aquella ocasión en que uno de mis amigos me dijo que era la persona más franca y honesta que conocía? En ese momento no percibía lo que era la franqueza… la desconocía, porque he de reconocer que la vivía con tal cercanía que me parecía cosa común.

Ahora, que todo cuanto me rodea no es más que una farsa me pregunto cómo sería si nunca me hubiera percatado, ¿seguiría en el mismo estado de ingenuidad?

Hay veces en que no recuerdo días enteros, como si hubiera ido a dormir y a la mañana siguiente hubiera pasado una semana. Hay cursos enteros que no recuerdo, hay ocasiones en que me pierdo temporal y espacialmente, pues llego a lugares sin darme cuenta de qué músculo he movido, ni qué camino he seguido.

Hay otros momentos que me suelen escandalizar más, en los que me hallo con sangre en las manos, que muchas veces es mía. Unas cicatrices desconocidas a los costados de mi cuerpo no sanan y duelen a menudo. Hay otras ocasiones en que siento que no he comido en días y las ojeras se marcan en mi rostro como si hubiera estado vagando día y noche, sin dormir. El cansancio me mata, a veces no puedo dejar de vomitar lo que como, he empezado a tomar vitaminas.

(No, no te preocupes... no tomo drogas).

Lo que más me molesta en estas ocasiones son mis piernas y mi espalda que ya no soporta más moretones. El doctor me dijo que debería evitar las peleas callejeras, pues al conocer a mi padre se esfumaron las primeras sospechas de maltrato familiar y él le refirió algo en voz baja que no quiso que yo escuchara. No supe qué pensar en el momento, he de decirte que estaba muy confundido.

Después de aquella ocasión, esa mirada de lástima y la suave voz de mi padre, diciendo que iríamos con un nuevo médico –un psiquiatra de gesto condescendiente, que a pesar de ser _uno excelente,_ y haberle referido mis sueños más de veinte veces, nunca sabría decirme nada y sólo sonreiría como si todo estuviera bien, recetándome un medicamento inútil. Yo ya no quiero su mirada, ni su conmiseración, ni su mueca con la que finge compostura, pero que expresa su aversión hacia mí. Soy el más loco de todos, el más desviado. Y lo único que puede hacer es darme unas cuantas pastillas–, después de todo aquello, tomé la decisión de no dejar que nada saliera.

Estoy cansado de mentirle a todos, pero no quiero que me juzguen. Me he cambiado de escuela y de vida porque ya no quiero que sucedan cosas extrañas… ya no quiero que me siga esta maldición que me angustia. Y tengo tanto miedo que me apunten con el dedo, me digan que soy un caso extraordinario y finalmente me den unas palmadas en la espalda mientras que me inyectan y me ponen una camisa de fuerza.

Tengo miedo.

Hay una voz que me dice a ratos que no desespere.

Tiendo a pensar que es mi conciencia, sin embargo esta conciencia muchas veces va en contra de lo que realmente pienso y lo que siento . A veces tengo un temor indescriptible a esta voz, esta parte de mí que es terrible, que es egoísta, vengativa… en definitiva lo más vil y depravado de mí. Cuando habla tiendo a olvidarlo todo, como si su presencia pisara todo lo que me hace humano, todo lo que me hace _ser_. Deshace mis recuerdos, mis cariños: termina devorando todo lo que adoro y todo lo que me hace bueno.

Ya no quiero dar problemas. A pesar de esta descompostura que tengo, he prometido ser bueno.

Ser bueno es fácil, todo se resume a tomar pastillas y verme engordar un poco. Se limita a decir que sí a papá… a decir que sí a todo el mundo y sonreír mucho y comer, porque cuando las personas cercanas te ven delgado y pálido se alegran mucho cuando comes.

A pesar de esta falsa felicidad y mi conciencia perversa, muda en intervalos que me resultan tremendamente tranquilizantes, tengo miedo de que esta voz que habla a ratos dentro de mi cabeza te lastime, lastime todo lo que eres y fuiste, y termine desmembrándote.

**III.**

Quiero pedirte disculpas, Amane, por el futuro. Porque no he de escribirte más. No quiero que te sientas mal y desamparada por este hecho. Es por tu bien y por mi bien.

Como te dije, quiero ser completamente sincero. Totalmente. Quiero que me perdones porque he de dejarte atrás.

No quiero aceptarlo, no aún.

No quiero aceptar que estoy cambiando. Que me estoy convirtiendo en una persona diferente. Quiero que me disculpes porque terminaré olvidándote… no puedo superar el hecho de que no estés aquí sin que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas.

No puedo aceptar el hecho de que ya no me acuerdo bien de tu rostro, porque mi memoria me traiciona y tus retratos y los de mamá no los encuentro... porque ya no existen. Ya no existen: por más que los busco todo es inútil; es como si ahora no fueran más que una memoria difusa, extraña o alguna cosa que nunca fue en realidad, probablemente algo que me inventé en un rato de tristeza.

Pero, además, no puedo soportar que todas mis cartas vayan al cajón de mi padre, que las tiene bajo llave y bañadas en lágrimas.

Y no puedo soportar la idea, sobre todo, de finalmente aceptar que estás muerta.

Perdona que ahora no me despida como suelo; pero aún decirte lo mucho que siento hacia ti con estas pequeñas oraciones formulaicas me resulta terriblemente doloroso. Muchas veces me encontré sin palabras adecuadas y muchas lágrimas, enfrentando la superficie de la hoja blanca, a la vez que me llenaba de tristeza al tomar la pluma e intentar conectar estas letras que a ratos se rebelaban en mi contra.

(Es extraño ¿no?... la manera en la que me acuerdo de lo que me hacías sentir, aunque ya no tenga presente ni tus ojos, ni tu boca, ni tu nariz. Ni a mamá, porque a ella la he olvidado completamente; sin embargo, no olvido sus abrazos ni los besos que nos daba en la frente).

Cuídate mucho, Amane y cuida de mamá... aunque no lo creas, tú eres la más fuerte de las dos;

Espero que nos veamos pronto, tu hermano,

- _Ryou._

* * *

><p><em>EDIT; 1904/10_


End file.
